


Old Member, New Member

by Alabaster86



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alabaster86/pseuds/Alabaster86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly sort of drabble written for the prompt 'celebrate';  Sokka is a new member of the Order of the White Lotus.....he and Piandao celebrate the occasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Member, New Member

Fat carried a tray laden with all of Sokka’s favorites, and those were _considerable_ , into the sun filled room where Piandao and the Water Tribesman languished on brilliantly red cushions. They were both already drunk.

Tsk tsking like a disappointed mother, the butler placed the tray on the low table and picked up two empty bottles of strong Fire Nation whiskey. “Didn’t take you long,” he chided. “Shall I bring some more?”

“Why you lookin’ at me when you say that?” Sokka belched and then giggled, much like a child would. Fat rolled his eyes but said nothing. “ _He_ drank just as much as I did.” The young man pointed an accusing finger at Piandao and then hurriedly sat up. He rested his forehead on the table and began to tap out an annoying tune with his knuckles.

“Yes, bring more, Fat,” Piandao ordered. The sword master’s tone was as dignified as he could make it. “Don’t bring more _fat_ ….” He laughed then, a deep, melodic sound and reached over, poking the butler in the belly. “Bring more _whiskey_.”

“There’s food on the table, the entirety of your young friend’s most beloved dishes; meat, meat and more meat.” Shaking his head, Fat shuffled toward the doorway.

“ **No food** ,” Sokka moaned. He threw himself back onto the cushions, the smells of broiled and roasted and stewed meats, spices and sauces, flooding his nostrils and making him nauseous.

“Fat went to the trouble of cooking it all. You had better eat it.” The swords master fumbled with his elegant black robes and fished out a well worn pai sho tile. “Remember, you’re one of us now.” He slammed the white lotus tile down on the table. “And we’re s’posed to be cele….” He stopped for a moment, unable suddenly to get the word out. “We’re s’posed to be having fun.”

“I’ll be sick,” Sokka warned. “And then Fat’ll have to clean it up. Then he’ll be mad. You wanna make Fat mad?” He giggled again.

Piandao pondered the question seriously. A mad Fat was a _formidable_ Fat and Sokka deserved a suitable warning. He did the best he could. “Mmm, no.”

“Okay then, _now_ you’re makin’ sense.” Sokka closed his big blue eyes and within minutes was snoring loudly enough to rattle the windows and drooling enough to soak the collar of his tunic.

“Lightweight,” Piandao snorted disdainfully.

When Fat returned a few minutes later, his master had joined Sokka in slumber.

“Never could hold his liquor.” Sighing, the butler began to clean up.                           


End file.
